Competitive Behavior
by Mystress-Paine1
Summary: This what happens when me and my best friend decide to write a story together. WARNING: May be totally silly and may never be finished.
1. Chpt 1

Chapter One:  
  
Disclaimer: *Betty owns Neo *Busta owns Josh *WWE owns wrestlers  
  
The steam began to clear and the five young men emerged from the showers.  
  
"So what did you get up to last night?" the short blonde smiled.  
  
'Yeah, you and Gail were MIA nearly the whole party," the beast-man said.  
  
"Hey that's my sister you are talking about guys," a new voice said.  
  
"Andrew, shut up," the man-beast growled.  
  
"So the question is did you two you know, hop on the good foot and do the bad thing?" the blonde asked in the worst Austin Powers impression known to man.  
  
"Dude," he said trying not to laugh, "I have no idea what you are on about. Gail and I just when to get some more ice."  
  
He then threw a clean shirt at his brother.  
  
"Yeah I thought as much. Adam, you are going to be a virgin for life," his brother said.  
  
"And like Neo is going to open her legs at the click of your fingers Jay," a voice said from behind Adam.  
  
"I bet I will sleep with her before you even get to second base with Lisa-doesn't even know you exist-Marie," Jay called out.  
  
"Who told you that?" he asked his best friend's brother.  
  
"Ah Neo, they are best friends remember dumb ass," he retorted back.  
  
"Hey Josh. I think they are betting words. So why don't we put our mouth where his mouth is?" Adam said.  
  
"Yeah. Let's say we all put $50 in, winner gets the lot. Your girl must also be a virgin so there is no cheating. Terry where is that tin box you were kicking around before?" Josh asked the man beast and his older brother.  
  
"Well I'm in. I won't mind getting my hands on that Amy Dumas," he nodded as he open his locker and got the banged up old candy tin out.  
  
Jay, Adam, Terry and Josh all put their money in.  
  
"What about you Martin? You in or will Torrie have to get a real man?" Jay asked his best friend.  
  
"No man I'm in,' he said dropping his money in.  
  
"And just to make it interesting, whoever loses it last or is still a virgin by Prom must streak across the dance floor as the Prom King and Queen are dancing," Josh said looking eye to eye with Jay.  
  
Both not blinking an eye.  
  
"Well umm guys I have to get home. I promised Mom I would cook tonight so I will see you all for the first day of semester," Andrew said quickly.  
  
He had to get out of their the tension could have been cut with a knife.  
  
"Man is it Sunday already? I have an English essay due first lesson," Adam groaned.  
  
"Well maybe you should do it then but not until after band practice," Terry smiled.  
  
"Yeah. You two coming?" he asked referring to Josh and Jay, who still hadn't budged from their stare.  
  
"You're going down pretty boy,' Josh said before walking out the door behind Adam.  
  
"You are singing the way off," Jay said from behind his drum kit.  
  
Josh turned around and glared.  
  
"See it's, Dest. Ined. For. E. Tern. It. Y. What. Went. Wrong. With. Soci. Et. Y." he continued. (Destined For Eternity. What Went Wrong With Society)  
  
"Maybe you aren't playing it right Drummer Boy,"  
  
"Guys, how about we try it one more time then we will move on the new one," Terry said.  
  
Jay just rolled his eyes and picked up his drumsticks and counted them in.  
  
Terry looked at Adam with desperation. They had both been trying to keep their brothers from ripping each other's throats out for the last hour. Not an uncommon occurrence but with the bet they had become more intense.  
  
Fortunately both men managed to keep quiet for the next hour until they had finished. Well quiet apart from Josh's brutal yet soulful voice blending with the hard rock rhythm of the band.  
  
"And I think we are done," Adam called out as they played the last chord of 'Toothbrush Salesman'.  
  
"Thank God," Jay sighed, "Hey Bro you think Dork-Chop over there," pointing at Josh, "can give you a lift home? I am going to go collect on our bet if you know what I mean," he grinned.  
  
"So what you will be home in what ten minutes still the world's ugliest virgin," Josh snickered.  
  
Jay just glared as he got in his car and drove off.  
  
"Hey Josh aren't you in Adam's English class?" Terry asked as the three of them got into his car.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well then you would have an essay due tomorrow too," he said fatherly.  
  
Man Josh hated when Terry got all-mature on him. He didn't need two fathers, theirs was enough.  
  
He just grumbled insults at his older brother as they drove off. 


	2. Chpt 2

Chapter Two:  
  
Disclaimer: * Betty owns Neo * Busta owns Josh * WWE owns wrestlers  
  
"Girls, we need to agree on something, I mean we are all virgins right?" said a hot pink dreadlock girl.  
  
"Speak for yourself Neo," a long blonde replied, "I mean Andrew and I have done it already."  
  
"I know you're lying I can tell Torrie," the young Asian said.  
  
"Shut up Gail," Torrie said.  
  
"Listen Torrie you can't lie about this. We are onto college next year. We aren't little girls anymore," a girl named Amy said.  
  
"I agree. I mean there is no way jumping up and down saying things that are not true should truly satisfy you anymore," Neo said.  
  
"Alright," Torrie gave in, "we haven't done it ok. But we have done.things," Torrie said looking slightly aroused.  
  
"Oh My God! You a ho, tell me everything," Gail said sounding excited.  
  
"No, not here. I am trying to eat thanks," Neo said.  
  
The four girls were at a Pizza Hut restaurant. They had a huge pizza in front of them and it was slowly being devoured. They had been they for about half and hour when they heard the door open and the little bell above it jingle.  
  
They all turned around to see Lisa-Marie walk in. She had dyed her hair and drastically.  
  
"Holy mother of pearls Lisa. What have you done? Gail said to her friend.  
  
"Shut the hell up Gail you stupid bitch," Neo said sounding very bitchy herself, "I like it Lis. When and why did you do that?"  
  
"Well after Andrew's party I needed a change. I mean I heard the comment Josh made to Adam. So I decided to go black with a tinge of red through it. Speaking of Adam, Gail, what the hell happened with you two last night? You said you were going to a drink and then you didn't come back! I am seriously wondering, did you get lost on your way or something?"  
  
All the girls laughed. I was hard to believe that Gail would get lost in her own house.  
  
"Well we went upstairs and. well we talked for the rest of the night. We got to know each other. I told him things that no one knows. He is the sweetest guy around. I think there could be something there. Well at least I'd like there to be."  
  
"Whatever. You'll never get him. He is too good for you," Neo said.  
  
Gail slumped and looked a bit upset.  
  
"Neo, that was not cool," Amy said, "I say go for it. When I dated him he was nice."  
  
"What happened?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Well I saw someone older. So we broke up. He is a nice guy, our Adam."  
  
"I agree and thanks Ames. So Lisa what did you hear Josh say?" Gail asked.  
  
"I heard him say that, if he was to go out with a girl, that he would want her to be a bit out there. Not that I like him or anything and I know that comment wasn't aimed at me but maybe he is right. Change is good. I don't care what other people say."  
  
"He has a point you know. I have heard a couple of things that Jay has told me about him," Neo said taking a slice of pizza.  
  
"Like what?" Lisa asked, "not that I care or anything."  
  
Gail just snickered.  
  
"Well I heard he has a couple of piercing," she smiled.  
  
"Well we all know that he has a tongue, a labret piercing and both his nipples done," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah but apparently, about three weeks ago on his eighteenth birthday, he got his winky pierced!!"  
  
"What-Ever," Lisa said, "As if. I am going to ask him."  
  
She stood up.  
  
"Uh uh, oh no young lady, sit your little goochie butt down. We are agreeing that we aren't losing our virginity until feel that we are ready. Jay and I haven't done it yet. So I'm sure you can all keep your legs closed. With the exception of you Gail," Neo smiled wickedly.  
  
"Kiss my ass Neo." Gail said.  
  
"Ok Girls. Hands in," Amy said.  
  
All the girls stuck their hands in the middle of the table and headed their separate ways home. 


	3. Chpt 3

Chapter Three:  
  
Disclaimer: * Betty owns Neo * Busta owns Josh * WWE owns wrestlers *Our Lady Peace owns themselves  
  
"I am so going to get top marks for that essay in English," Adam said at lunch the next day.  
  
"No way Dude. Mine kicked ass like fifty times more," Josh said, his best friend said.  
  
"I disagree. We both totally kick ass," he said and high-fived him.  
  
"How about you both totally take it up the ass," Jay said mocking the two.  
  
Neo slapped her boyfriend on the arm.  
  
"Jason," she said sternly.  
  
"Ouch. Sorry Babe," he said.  
  
Josh, Adam, Andrew and Terry all made whip sounds.  
  
Jay was about to dish out a series of insults when Gail came running up to them.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"You finally hit puberty," Neo muttered.  
  
Jay couldn't help but smirk at his girlfriend's comment.  
  
"No," she continued, "I found this flyer for a Battle of the Bands Competition outside my ESL (English as a Second Language) class," she said handing it to Adam.  
  
A slight gaze was shared and their hands brushed against each other's.  
  
Jay quickly grabbed the flyer off Adam, breaking his and Gail's stare.  
  
"How cool would it be if we entered and won?" he said, "We could have hot groupies wanting our bodies."  
  
"Excuse me," Neo said turning around.  
  
"Oh ah. I didn't mean that you weren't," Jay said quickly trying to cover his ass.  
  
"What have you been told about having more than one person on a seat,' a teacher called out.  
  
"Don't worry," Neo said getting off Jay's lap, "I was just about to leave this jackass."  
  
"Language Miss Sinclaire," the teacher said.  
  
"Whatever," she said walking off.  
  
"Wait. I'm sorry," Jay said running off after her.  
  
"Looks like he isn't going to win," Andrew said to no one.  
  
"Huh?" Torrie asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh nothing," he smiled.  
  
"So what does the flyer say," Adam said reaching over and picking back off the table.  
  
"Ok we need to get a form from their office and fill it in by Thursday," he said skim reading it.  
  
"And where exactly is their office?" Terry asked.  
  
"Lincoln."  
  
"Whoa that's like a four hours drive from here," Josh said almost choking on his Sloppy Joe.  
  
"You are going to need someone to go up there one afternoon. Why don't I go up for you this afternoon? I mean I don't have a class as my Art teacher has decided that he wanted to travel and paint with his." Lisa-Marie started.  
  
"Ah thanks for the offer Lisa but it says we need at least two members of the band present," Adam said.  
  
"Hey Josh don't you and Jay both have only one class tomorrow afternoon?" Andrew said, knowing he would get the reaction he did.  
  
"Oh hell no am I driving that dipstick across the state. I will kill him," Josh roared out.  
  
"Well it's that or we lose the change to record with Our Lady Peace," Terry said.  
  
"What Our Lady Peace!" he said shocked.  
  
"Yeah. ' Winner will get a recording opportunity with Canada's Our Lady Peace'," Adam read.  
  
Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Well we better get some more practices in then," Josh said in defeat.  
  
He, Adam, and Terry walked off discussing music ideas.  
  
"Tor, we better get to Home Ec, we are making duck today," Gail said grabbing her best friend's arm.  
  
"See you tonight?" Torrie asked Andrew as he opened his Chemistry textbook.  
  
"Yeah I will do my homework now while I don't have a class," he said pecking her on the cheek.  
  
The two girls then left.  
  
"I think Lis we better go find Neo before Jay does 'cause I really don't want see what she will do to him," Amy said packing up her stuff.  
  
"No you just want to see whether this will be like last time when they broke up over her dying her hair hot pink," Lisa-Marie said.  
  
"Yeah," Amy laughed, "the look on his face when she put the maple syrup in his hair was priceless."  
  
Lisa started to walk off but Amy lagged behind slightly.  
  
"Oh Andy," she said quietly, "I hear what you said and you will all be losing if we get it our way and we will."  
  
She then walked off quickly to catch up with their friend. 


	4. Chpt 4

Chapter Four:  
  
Disclaimer: *Betty owns Neo *Busta owns Josh * WWE owns wrestlers  
  
"I can believe I'm going to stuck with that ass all afternoon," Jay said the next morning.  
  
"Can you please just be civil for me. He is my friend and I'm don't like the fact that my boyfriend and friend are constantly bickering like five year old girls," Neo said as she got out of the shower.  
  
"And if I don't?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Well you remember last night?" she said seductively.  
  
"How could I not," he grinned.  
  
"If you didn't get along today it will be the last time," she said coldly.  
  
"What will you actually make it to my room next time," he whispered in her ear making her tough exterior melt.  
  
He then kissed her.  
  
"Ah hem," Adam said walking out from his room "didn't you to do enough making out last night?"  
  
"Oh you're just jealous Adam," Jay said still with Neo in his arms.  
  
"Well he could always join us," she smiled.  
  
Both men looked shocked.  
  
"I'm just joking plus I don't he want me he is more into used goods like Gail," she said.  
  
Josh parked outside of the Copeland house and beeped his horn. Jay walked out holding Neo's hand.  
  
"I take it you two are together again. Thanks for sticking up for me Neo," Josh knew this would aggravate Jay into saying something insulting, but Jay didn't bite back.  
  
"I must say, I'm impressed Dweeb. You have gone so far, a whole twenty-seven seconds without an insult."  
  
"Josh don't stir him. I told him any foolish name calling and he is going to get his ass whooped."  
  
"Like that will happen," Josh said, mocking Jay, "we will drive off and it will all come out. Ha. Look at his face I mean seriously Shit-face, give me your best, oh wait, Neo is standing there," Josh said laughing.  
  
"Josh I'll beat your ass too, if Jay tells me that you have been shit stirring," Neo said.  
  
Jay kissed Neo on the cheek and said goodbye.  
  
"Come on Jason you can play tonsil hockey later," Josh yelled.  
  
Jay was about to insult but remembered Neo's threat.  
  
"I'll see you later Babe," Jay said.  
  
"See ya Neo. We'll be back tonight," Josh said, putting his foot on the accelerator and speeding off.  
  
For the first hour neither of the boys spoke to each other. Josh had his Our Lady Peace blaring in his CD player. When the CD finished he decided he had had enough noise and wanted to have a bit of quiet. But he could keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Jesus Christ Jason, you smell like shit!"  
  
"You couldn't help yourself could you? Do you have any BO basher then?" Jay asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"Try the glove box," Josh said. It was the only civil dialogue they have ever had.  
  
Jay opened the glove box and pulled our Josh's deodorant can. He briefly spayed his pits and threw it back into the glove box. He was about to close it when he saw a photo of a group of girls, in the center was Lisa.  
  
On the back of the picture it said.  
  
"I want Lisa-Marie."  
  
"Well, well, well. I see someone likes a certain someone else."  
  
"Shut up you dick licker ok. At least I can go longer than three minutes," Josh retaliated.  
  
"Dude you're a virgin," he said.  
  
"Just because I have done the deed doesn't mean I don't get other things," he winked.  
  
"Ah ha. Yeah well my dick is bigger then yours so it doesn't matter if I only go for three minutes. It's about eleven inches. round. Think about it," Jay said.  
  
"Not according to Neo. Your only half an inch," Josh slapped Jay on the back of on the head knowing he had won the argument, "anyway you little CLB."  
  
Jay interrupted the little speech Josh was about to give, "What is the hell is a CLB?"  
  
"A Creepy Little Bastard. Are also a LLP."  
  
"I so am not a Creepy Little Bastard and what the hell is the other thing?" Jay said, smelling defeat once again.  
  
"A LLP is a Lil Prick Puller. Since you only have a little prick and you and Neo break up all the time, you need all the sexual fulfillment you can get, Josh said.  
  
"Oh yeah and when was the last time you got any action?" Jay asked Josh; sure he was on the lead.  
  
"At Andrew's party with a little hottie in the tenth grade," Josh said, shooting down Jay.  
  
"Oh yeah what was her name?"  
  
"Actually Blue Balls, her name was Christina. You know the one that always wears the mini skirts and the g-strings underneath. Man she was good too."  
  
"Well you're lucky she was hot."  
  
At that time Josh's mobile rang.  
  
"Hartman Circumcisions. ' You flop them we chop them.' Oh Hi Lisa. How did you get my number? Gail gave it to you? No, no that is cool. What are up to? Cool. Well we have about an hour before we reach Lincoln. Yes we have been civil. Tell Neo she won't have to beat our asses. He Lisa, you want to go to the movies tomorrow night? You do? 8pm. Ok cool I'll see you tomorrow ok? Later," he hung up the phone.  
  
"Oh Lisa, I want your body. Baby oh, oh," Jay said laughing at Josh's conversation.  
  
"Shut up Dude," that was all Josh could say.  
  
When they reached Lincoln Josh left Jay in the car while he went in and picked up the form for battle of the bands.  
  
When he walked out he saw Jay leaning out of the car talking to a guy who locked he was about 26-27. The guy walked off and got into a Mercedes Benz and speed off.  
  
"Who was that?" Josh asked as they began to fill out the forms.  
  
"That was Raine from Our Lady Peace," Jay said sounding astonished.  
  
"Piss off" It was so not!"  
  
"Yeah it was. He wished us luck and see us in a month," Jay was so excited.  
  
Josh was too and for the first time ever they laughed and gave each other a high five.  
  
They both quickly realized what they had done and stepped away attempting to act cool and quickly finished filling in the forms and handed them in.  
  
The trip home was a silent one, with emotions flying high in the air.  
  
Both boys agreed never to high five each other again. 


	5. Chpt 5

Chapter Five:  
  
Disclaimer: * Betty owns Neo * Busta owns Josh * WWE owns wrestlers * Our Lady Peace owns themselves  
  
"Did you see Lisa's hair?" Josh asked his best friend as they sat in English the next day.  
  
"Yeah it's pretty cool," Adam said.  
  
"It was like she knew I was talking about her the other night. Did I tell you we are going out to the movies tonight?" Josh smiled.  
  
"Really that is so cool," Adam said patting Josh on the back.  
  
'Yeah now all we need is you and Gail together," Josh said.  
  
"I'm working on it Dude but I don't want to rush it. She is special," Adam said.  
  
"Excuse me boys but I think you two should be reading page 234 like the rest of the class. Actually judging from these poor excuses for essays you handed in I think you both should be more than others," the teacher said as he handed them back their essays with a large 'C-' on them.  
  
"Sorry Sir. We will do better next time," Josh said opening the book and beginning to read.  
  
"So how did yesterday go?" Adam asked a few minutes later.  
  
"Umm what did Jay say?" he asked not wanting to get their story mixed up.  
  
"Nothing. He just got home and went straight to Neo's until late so I thought I would try and get some details out of you," he said.  
  
"This is your final warning boys," the teacher called out from the front of the classroom.  
  
They were both quiet for a minute and Josh hoped that Adam had decided to stop hounding him about the day before.  
  
Adam then nudged him in the side lightly but Josh just ignored it so he did it again and again each time a little harder.  
  
"I will tell you at lunch ok Adam now leave me the fuck alone," Josh yelled out.  
  
"Joshua Richards! Get to the Principal office now!" the teacher bellowed.  
  
Adam just sighed apologetically as Josh walked out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"So what happened? Did you guys enter the competition?" Gail asked once the gang was all together.  
  
"Slow down there, girl. Anyone would think it was a competition to save the damn world," Neo called out.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I care about the band's future unlike some people who just care about getting in al of their pants," she said snidely.  
  
"Eh oh eh. Freak," she retorted.  
  
"Freak? Look at yourself. You look like a troll-doll on smack," Gail called out.  
  
"Anyway," Andrew said preventing the argument between his half-sister and friend going any further.  
  
"Oh we filled out the paper work and we are in heat three at the amphitheatre down by Old Man John's Tackle Shop," Josh said.  
  
"I wonder if Raine will come. He said he would when I talked to him," Jay said.  
  
"WHAT!" Neo screamed, "You talked to Raine Maida. The only man I would ever do in a second even if it meant cheating on you. The man.."  
  
"Whoa! Yes I talked to him. We will have to have a talk about all that later young lady. So yeah I met him while this Rico-wannabe over here was getting the forms," he said.  
  
"Which you were meant to get not me," Josh said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry that you're just jealous that I met him and you didn't. I mean like he would have stopped if he seen you sitting in the car Instead of me," Jay said poking his chest out.  
  
"Look I've had enough of your shit Butt-Plug. It's bad enough I had to put up with your stupid excuse of insults yesterday, I don't need them now," he said waving him off.  
  
"Excuse me," Neo called out, "I thought you two said that everything was cool yesterday."  
  
"We lied," he said coldly, "I'm sorry but we said it so you wouldn't get angry but I couldn't keep lying to you," he said more apologetic.  
  
"Hey it's coo Josh. Just I wish you wouldn't do that. As for you Jason, how could you? You promised me you would be at least civil to him and then you don't and lie straight to my face. Don't talk to me and don't even think about coming to dinner on Sunday. We are OVER," she said starting to cry.  
  
Not wanting anyone to see her break down she ran off.  
  
"Well we better go after her," Amy said.  
  
"Again," Lisa-Marie added.  
  
"But hey she would do the same for us," she said.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"Well see you later everyone, Terry," she smiled making him go a slight shade of pink before leaving.  
  
"Why the fuck did you say that, " Jay roared.  
  
"Sorry but I didn't want to lie to my friend and you shouldn't have. She is well was your girlfriend, she deserves better than you," he said.  
  
"Like hell," he said lunging at Josh and connecting with a right to the eye.  
  
The two rolled around for a few seconds before being pulled apart by Terry and Adam.  
  
"Let go of me," Jay called struggling.  
  
"What so you can hit me while he can't hit you," the man holding him said.  
  
"Yeah, so? I think the little punk deserves it."  
  
"Come on Adam let him go. I could still beat the living shit out of him while Terry is holding me back," Josh said smugly.  
  
"You know what? I don't need this shit. You and all this band crap can go to hell. I'm out,' Jay said getting free of his brother and walking off.  
  
"Oh great so what are we going to do now?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well I'm taking Josh to get some ice for that hit your brother gave him," Terry said turning to Josh, "we are going to have a little talk Boi."  
  
Josh muttered profanity as he was dragged away.  
  
"Hey why don't us four go find somewhere a little less stressful to eat? I heard the Tai place down the street is good," Torrie said.  
  
"Yeah. Come on Dude. I'm sure it will get your mind off all this band nonsense," Andrew said helping Torrie up and putting his arm around her.  
  
"Umm well only if Gail says it's ok," he said slightly nervous.  
  
"Yeah I'm cool with it. It can be like a double date," she smiled slipping her arm into his. 


	6. Chpt 6

Chapter Six:  
  
Disclaimer: * Betty owns Neo * Busta owns Josh * WWE owns wrestlers  
  
Josh parked his car the theatre parking lot and got out of his car.  
  
He ran over to Lisa's door and opened it for her.  
  
She smiled at him thinking about asking him if the rumors were true and if he did have a genital piercing.  
  
"So Lisa, what do you want to see?" Josh asked, being truly gentleman like. He really wanted to see Jason vs. Freddy but he wasn't too sure that Lisa wanted to see something like that.  
  
"Umm I was thinking." he was waiting to hear a sloppy love story or something of the sort ".Jason vs. Freddy?" she asked.  
  
"Are you serious? That's what I wanted to see. Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Completely. I love horror movies. How's your eye?" she asked sounding concerned.  
  
"It's kinda sore but I'll get over it," he said raising his hand to his eye. Lisa also went to touch it.  
  
There hands met halfway. Josh grabbed her hand and raised it to his eye. She pressed it softly and Josh winced.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
  
She lent forward and up, as Josh was quite tall, to kiss him on the lips. Their lips met and Josh kissed back. When they parted they walked up to the building where the theatre was.  
  
The walked up the stairs and Lisa decided it was time to ask the question that nearly every girl wanted to know.  
  
"Josh can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer," she said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Sure shoot," Josh said sounding worry free.  
  
"Do you really have your, you know. thingy pierced?"  
  
"Yes actually. I have two down there. Would you like to see?"  
  
"No, I was just asking. So you have two? Did they hurt?"  
  
"Oh yeah, like hell. The one in my ball bay didn't but when he pierced my Wally, oh I nearly cried," he said.  
  
"You know that is what I like about you Josh. You say what you want to say, when you want," she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"So how come you didn't hit Jay back?"  
  
"Oh don't get me started. My idiotic brother held me back. We have to pull out of the competition now as well. Jason left."  
  
"What! Maybe he was just angry. I do agree with Neo though. You shouldn't have tried to break them up.again. You did go a bit too far."  
  
"Yeah I know. I screwed up big time. I don't know why Jay and I hate each other so much for."  
  
"Maybe he's intimidated," Lisa said.  
  
They were standing in line. Josh turned to Lisa and said.  
  
"What do you mean he could be intimidated?"  
  
"Well you have the bit in the band he wants. Also, you seem to get a lot of the females that want you. You are like. I don't know everything he wants to be."  
  
"I can explain the girl thing. He is with Neo. Even though they always break up they still love each other. I wish I had what they have without the whole break up thing."  
  
"Maybe you can have it." Lisa looked at her feet.  
  
Josh grabbed her chin and lifted her face up so they were looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"I want to be with you Lis."  
  
Josh leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back. They parted.  
  
"I want you too Josh," Lisa said.  
  
Then they kissed again.  
  
They finally got to the front of the line and bought their tickets. They walked around the corner to go into the movies when Lisa spotted Neo and Jay.  
  
They seemed to have patched things up again.  
  
"Hey Neo," Lisa said with a happy grin.  
  
"Oh Lisa. Hey girl how are ya. Hey Josh," Neo said.  
  
"Hey," Josh said putting his head down. He was quite ashamed of his episode earlier that day," listen Neo, I want to say sorry for today. I only told you because I ain't a liar. Unlike some people," Josh said.  
  
"Why can't you just shut your face Josh? Do you want the other black as well or are you going hide behind Lisa?" Jay said aggravated.  
  
"Jay, please don't start and don't drag Lisa into this," Neo said.  
  
"No, it's ok Neo I can handle this Jackass. I'll beat his ass so hard that he will want to give up, just like he did on the band," Josh started to close in. But Lisa grabbed his hand.  
  
"Josh, please don't do it. For my sake," she begged.  
  
Josh just looked at her and smiled because he really liked Lisa and didn't want to stuff it up. He grabbed her hand and they started to walk into the cinema.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Neo," Lisa said.  
  
"Ok have fun guys," Neo said.  
  
"Thanks Neo," Josh replied.  
  
He shoulder barged Jay and they walked into through the doors to find a seat.  
  
The movie trailers had just started. Lisa and Josh were on one side of the theatre holding hands and making out a little. Neo and Jay on the other side.  
  
Neo looked up top Jay and saw that he was looking across at Lisa and Josh.  
  
"Don't worry about him Jay. Things will cool down between you two," she said.  
  
"Like I give a shit. He tried to break up Babe. I know that I should have told you but to see you happy was good. Again I am really sorry for lying to you. I really am."  
  
With that said, Neo smiled and said, "I am the luckiest girl on the planet," she lent over and kissed him passionately.  
  
Half way through the movie got up and went to the toilet. Jay saw this and followed.  
  
He was still angry but he thought he would apologize for hitting Josh and try and get an apology out of him.  
  
As Josh walked through the doors Jay yelled out, "hey Josh wait up."  
  
"What do you want? I have nothing to say to you Little Man," Josh said and turned to walk off.  
  
"You have never grown up. Even when we were younger you use to ruin everything I would do. What is your problem? Huh!"  
  
"Jason, leave me alone," Josh said.  
  
He walked into the toilets and stood at the trough. He started to pee and Jay walked in.  
  
"You are a complete ass Josh. You are immature and you sing like shit," Jay continued his verbal assault, "the only reason why you are in the band is because of your brother and Adam."  
  
"Jason, you know I can belt the shit out of you, so why are you bugging me? Let me pee in peace!"  
  
He had just finished peeing when Jay hit Josh in the back of the head with a closed fist.  
  
Josh didn't even have time to zip his pants. He turned around fixed himself up. He stepped away from the trough and Jay started shoving him.  
  
"Come on Josh. Hit me Dude. Come on I dare you to."  
  
"Jason, you ain't worth it. You know it will only take one hit, and you will be on the ground Twerp."  
  
"You're a god damn pussy Josh. Hit me damn it," he yelled.  
  
Josh went to walk around Jay, but Jay wasn't finished.  
  
He swung for Josh's head. Josh ducked out of the way and swung his huge right fist at Jay's jaw, then his left and caught Jay in he cheek. Josh then grabbed the front of Jay's t-shirt and shoved him into the wall.  
  
"Now you listen to me you little punk. I ain't putting up with anymore of your shit. You speak to me or even if you look in my general direction I will kick the shit out of you. You got me?" Josh threatened.  
  
Jay's cheek was split and blood tricked down his face. He nodded his head slowly. Josh let go and backed away. He walked out and back to the theatre.  
  
When Josh got to his seat he sat down, Lisa could sense that something happened.  
  
"Josh what's wrong?" she asked with a definite tone of concern.  
  
"Lisa, I don't want to ruin this date but I think we should go. It's about to get a bit rowdy here. I guarantee it," he replied to her question.  
  
When Jay walked in he went to Neo and told her what happened.  
  
She got up and stormed over to Josh.  
  
"Why the hell did you hit Jay Josh? I thought more of you. I didn't think you were into revenge," Neo yelled.  
  
"Josh, did you hit Jay? Why?" Lisa asked angrily.  
  
Everyone was pointing fingers at him.  
  
"Jason hit me in the back of the head and then went to swing for me again. I was defending myself. Lisa believe me I don't just hit him well I did but for a good reason," Josh exclaimed.  
  
"Well you're a dick and I never want to see you again!" Neo said. She slapped him on the face.  
  
"Neo! There was no need for that!" Lisa said.  
  
Neo just turned and walked out. Jay left Lisa and Josh sitting there.  
  
"Neo wait. Thanks Babe. I love you so much." They stood there hugging.  
  
As they walked out into the car park Neo saw Josh's car.  
  
She kicked his taillight and it shattered.  
  
"Neo don't cause more shit. It will come back to me," Jay said soothingly.  
  
They walked back to Jay's car where Neo realized Jay needed to see a doctor.  
  
"Let's take you to the hospital and get you stitched up," she said.  
  
"I'm fine. I will be ok. Let's just go home," he replied.  
  
"Jay don't be an ass, get in the car and drive to the doctors NOW!" she said, kinda scaring Jay.  
  
He did what he was told.  
  
When Jay got home Adam and Gail were making out on the lounge.  
  
"Jesus Christ. It's called a bedroom," Jay mocked.  
  
"Holy shit Jay, what the hell happened?" Adam said noticing his stitches.  
  
"Ask your Dork-chop of a friend. I'm going to bed."  
  
With that said her trudged up the stairs and into his room. 


End file.
